You and Your Guitar
by aydnina
Summary: Dan ternyata pemirsa-pemirsa sekalian, Indonesia bisa bermain gitar! Ketika gerimis melanda kota, Netherlands datang mengunjungi Nesia. Bosan, akhirnya Indonesia pun memutuskan untuk bermain gitar. OC Fem!Nesia. abal parah. RnR for me pleasee?


Hahay, akhirnya selesai juga fic kedua ini. Bikinnya perjuangan loh, saya sempet hapus-ulang sampe 3 kali "orz.

Sebelumnya saya kinta maaf banget karena di fic sebelumnya ada typo Dx berhubung masih gaptek soal ff jadi saya ga bisa editnya. Mudah"an kali ini ga ada typo lagi huhuh ;_;

Eh oke, on to the warnings: Super gaje dan super abal, OOC, OC fem!Indonesia, NetherexNesia, (probably) a typo _or_ a group of typos

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Himaruya

* * *

Indonesia mengambil posisi duduk di lantai, lalu ia memeluk lututnya. Ia melihat keluar jendela, menatap rintik hujan yang turun dengan santun dan teratur. Hujan memang sudah turun sejak siang, sekitar pukul dua lebih tepatnya. Sekarang hujan mulai berhenti, digantikan oleh gerimis yang tampaknya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Indonesia mendesah pelan, lalu melepas rambut panjangnya yang sedari tadi diikat.

"Ngapain duduk di lantai? Nanti sakit lho."

Indonesia menoleh dengan cepat ke arah sumber suara, dan disanalah dia berdiri. Di pojok ruangan, sambil membawa segelas kopi panas. Netherlands bersiul-siul ringan sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping Indonesia.

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Indonesia mengernyit sambil mengubah posisi duduknya dari memeluk lutut menjadi duduk bersila.

"Dari tadi."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Jadi kau datang ke rumahku, tidak mengetuk pintu, mengambil gelas favoritku, membuat kopi sendiri, lalu mengagetkanku? Sopan sekali."

"Hei hei, aku cuma punya tidak punya waktu seharian untuk bersopan-sopan denganmu."

"Oh? Kehabisan waktu karena mengurus rambut tulipmu itu?" Netherlands menjitak kepalanya pelan, lalu menaruh gelas kopinya di meja terdekat.

"Bohong sih." Ujarnya sambil menyisir rambutnya ke atas pelan-pelan. "Sebenarnya aku kesini gara-gara bosan. Awalnya begitu masuk mau mengagetkanmu, tapi karena gerimis-gerimis dingin gitu, jadi mau minum kopi. Akhirnya tanpa sadar malah ke dapur. Ya udah, sekalian saja."

"…" sweatdropped, Indonesia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil memutar bola matanya. Pandangannya lalu jatuh pada gitar yang ada di sudut ruangan. Entah sudah berapa lama gitar itu ada di sana, menunggu untuk dimainkan (tsahh).

"Eh, ada gitar nganggur~" Indonesia beranjak dari posisinya semula, mengambil gitar tersebut, lalu kembali duduk. "Ga keberatan kalo aku main kan?"

"Enggak kok."

"Sip." Indonesia mengikat kembali rambutnya supaya tidak mengganggu, lalu memetik gitarnya dengan pelan, memulai lagunya.

_I need to know what's on your mind_

_These coffee cups are getting cold_

_Mind the people passing by_

_They don't know I'll be leaving soon_

_I'll fly away tomorrow_

_To far away_

_I'll admit a cliché_

_Things won't be the same without you_

_I'll be looking at my window seeing Adelaide sky_

_Would you be kind enough to remember?_

_And—_

"Stop, stop." Ucapan Netherlands menghentikan permainan gitar Indonesia. "Kenapa mesti Adelaide? Kan masih banyak kota-kota lainnya di dunia?"

"Yah, well…" Indonesia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Emang kalo bukan Adelaide, maunya apaan?"

"Apa gitu, hmm… Amsterdam? Amsterdam Sky?" Netherlands memasang muka serius, membuat Indonesia hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Pfft hahahahah, itu kayaknya kurang cocok deh… Lagipula," Indonesia tersenyum kecil. "Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa lagu ini mengambil nama kota Adelaide, bukan kota-kota lainnya di dunia."

Dalam hatinya yang terdalam, Netherlands mengutuki Australia.

_Atama no naka de kikoeru kimi no koe ga_

_Ima mo boku no kokoro wo yusaburu_

_Kioku no naka de kimi wa itsudemo_

_Yasashiku hohoendeiruyo_

_Ano hi kaeru tochuu kimi to futari_

_warainagara te wo tsunaide_

_Zutto zutto konna toki ga tsuzuku to omotteitanoni_

_Kimi ga saigo ni itta kotoba (ima made arigatou) ga_

_Zutto nariyamanainda_

_Aitakute aitakute koe ni naranai koe de_

_Kimi no namae wo yobitsuzukeru_

_Kanashikute, kurushikute_

_Hitoei no yoru ga kowai kara_

_Yozora mieagete_

_Kimi wo sagashiteru... *)_

"Kenapa dari tadi nyanyi lagu mellow terus sih?" Ujar Netherland sambil menghirup kopinya yang mulai mendingin.

"Hah? I-iya juga ya, lagunya dari tadi sedih mulu." Nah, ini lagi yang nyanyi malah ga sadar kalo dia nyanyi lagu mellow. "Ada usul atau request lagu?"

"Hmm, coba cari di iPod aja."

"Oke. Yang pertama kepilih aku mainin yah." Indonesia mengeluarkan iPod merah hadiah ulang tahun dari Singapore, lalu menekan tombol Shuffle Songs. Matanya sedikit membesar saat melihat lagu yang terputar, namun ia mengankat bahu dan segera memainkan gitarnya.

_Kiss me_

_Out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly_

_Beside the green green grass_

_Swing swing_

_Swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me_

_Beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me_

_Out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon sparkling_

_So kiss me_

Netherlands menahan senar gitar yang sedang dimainkan Indonesia, meredam suara yang akan keluar. Dengan malu-malu ia mencium pipi Indonesia, lalu menjauh dengan salah tingkah.

"Eeh, hujannya berhenti. Pu-pulang ya." Ujar Netherlands sambil berdiri dan berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah pintu. Mukanya merah, bahkan lebih merah dibandingkan cabe lombok sekalipun. Indonesia terdiam, membiarkan saja Netherlands keluar dari rumahnya tanpa membawa payung, padahal hujan belum benar-benar berhenti. Tepat ketika pintu ditutup, guntur kembali bersahutan dan gerimis pun berubah menjadi hujan deras. Terdengar umpatan pelan dari balik pintu.

Indonesia tersenyum kecil sambil meraba pipinya yang merah. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah iPod-nya yang sebenarnya memainkan lagu Terdiam yang dibawakan oleh Maliq & D'Essentials, namun berhubung tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi, Indonesia mengganti lagunya menjadi lagu pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya.

_Sekali-kali bohong demi diri sendiri engga apa-apa, kan?_

* * *

Translation:

_Inside my head I can hear your voice_

_Even now, my heart is fluttering_

_In my memories, you're always there_

_Smiling softly_

_One day, we were going home together_

_Laughing as we held each other's hands_

_I felt that it would go on forever_

_Your lasts words [Thank you for everything]_

_Continues to echo_

_I want to see you, the voice that's no longer there_

_I keep on calling out your name_

_Such sorrow, such pain_

_The lonely night scares me_

_I look up to the sky_

_searching for you…_

songs mentioned above:

Adelaide Sky – Adhitia Sofyan

Dear – ShounenT cover, originaly sung by Hatsune Miku

Kiss Me – The Cranberries

* * *

Ohohoh, gimana? Lebih gaje dibanding fic sebelumnya kan? *entah kenapa jadi terdengar bangga*

Pfft, maaf banget ceritanya abal parah, apalagi bagian akhir"nya. Feel free to flame deh "orz

Ayo ayo di review! Flame aja saya terima masa review kaga? Saya (biasanya) engga gigit orang kok :DD

Btw, ini bisa disebut song fic ga ya? ._.


End file.
